Texts
by Maciboh Rucka
Summary: In which Kagami is a little shit, Haizaki gets shit-faced, and Nijimura gets woken up late at night. Or, Haizaki gets super drunk and sends texts to Nijimura, and then they beat up Kagami


**Ah, this may be a bit ooc, I guess. It inst really said, but theres a little hint of AkaKaga in here...**

 **Well, anyways... Enjoy, I guess?**

 **Disclaimer: The author owns nothing in this story except for the plot idea and love for gay relationships.**

 **1 VOICEMAIL FROM KAGAMI TAIGA**

" **Haizaki, the GoM weren't going to tell you this, because they didn't think that you'd care, or because they didn't want you to know. I overheard them talking about it, and, beat me up if you want, I know that you cared more about Nijimura than you let on.**

" **Anyways, I think that you should know… He got into a car accident. He didn't survive. I wanted you to find out from someone with good intentions, in case you got into an argument with one of the others and they threw it at you."**

Haizaki heard the click as he relistened to the message. He took a swig from the beer he'd lifted off his dad, pressing the button to play the recording again.

-(o.o.o.o)-

 **12 NEW TEXTS FROM HAIZAKI SHOUGO**

 **1:42 a.m.** _I'm sorry._

 **1:42 a.m.** _I'm sorry I was such a bad person._

 **1:43 a.m.** _I'm sorry I was always getting into fights._

 **1:43 a.m.** _I'm sorry for never listening to you._

 **1:43 a.m.** _I'm sorry about all the things I did._

 **1:43 a.m.** _I'm sorry about all the things I said._

 **1:44 a.m.** _It was all because it was the only way to keep you near me. I'm sorry I never appreciated you._

 **1:44 a.m.** _I'm sorry for everything, but I guess it's too late now. They told me about the accident, but I guess your phone hasn't been deactivated yet…_

 **1:44 a.m.** _I'm sorry I never told you how I felt, how much I truly needed you. You were the only person who cared enough to help me, to try to stop me._

 **1:52 a.m.** _But now you're dead, Nijimura. And I am so, so sorry that I can't tell this to you directly. I can only wish that I had done more._

 **1:52 a.m.** _I'm sorry._

 **1:53 a.m.** _I love you._

Nijimura stared at his phone screen. He'd been woken up by its incessant ringing, and failed to ignore it.

But now he wasn't sure if he had woken up. What was Haizaki talking about?

More importantly, was Haizaki actually apologizing?

Sighing, Nijimura pushed up, pulling on a white t-shirt and a jacket. He tucked his feet into a pair of shoes at the door, frowning at the black and white pajama pants that were slung low on his hips. Shrugging, he grabbed his keys and phone and shoved them into the pocket of his white hoodie.

It was a short walk, about ten minutes, to get to the younger boy's home. Nijimura knocked softly on the door, fidgeting in the cold.

When he didn't hear anything from inside, he knocked again. This time, he heard grumbling, and then the door was swung open with a growled "What?"

Nijimura only raised his eyebrows at his kouhai, who was staring at him with an open mouth and widened red eyes. Then, he flicked open his phone, shoving it into Haizaki's face. "Want to explain these messages to me, punk?"

When the younger boy didn't move, the former captain poked him. "Oi."

Surprisingly, Haizaki moved. He dragged the blackette into his arms, burying his face in the older's neck. "Are you real? Are you really here?"

Nijimura wrinkled his nose. "You smell like beer." He felt something wet soaking through his jacket, and brought Haizaki's face up to his. "Hey, hey, I'm here. I don't know what's going on, but I'm here." He pressed a soft kiss to the younger boy's lips, purely on instinct, and pulled back. "Let's get inside and then you can explain. I'm not going anywhere."

-(o.o.o.o)-

It was the middle of a massive joint practice.

Kagami was laughing at Aomine, who was getting accosted by Kise, when the door to Seirin's gym slammed open. Nijimura and Haizaki stormed in, heading straight for the tall redhead.

His smile fell instantly as he caught sight of the two raging basketball players. Holding his hands up, he backed away, hitting the wall. "H-hi."

Haizaki's face was set in a dark scowl, and it surprised the GoM that even Nijimura didn't try to stop him when he punched Kagami.

Kagami gasped with the force of impact, but his odd reaction of not fighting back caused even Aomine, who had been ready to pummel Haizaki, to stop and watch the scene. "Okay, I guess I deserved that." The redhead muttered as he rubbed his jaw.

"You deserve even worse than that! You told me he was dead! What the fuck?!"

"Well, hey, I had a reas-"

Nijimura's aura was darker than even Akashi's was at his worst. "You have a reason? Tell me, what reason could you possibly have to tell him that I was _dead?_ "

"Kagamicchi said what?" Kise's voice popped up, but he was quickly silenced by a shake of Akashi's head.

"Well, it was the only way to get him to admit his feelings for you!"

Haizaki froze in the middle of another punch. "What?" He growled, eyes flashing.

Kagami shrugged. "You wouldn't have gotten together any other way. One of you had to give. I was tired of waiting for it to happen, and I could tell that you loved each other from Kuroko's stories… So."

Nijimura ran a hand over his face. "Did it occur to you that we haven't seen each other since Haizaki quit the team in Teiko?"

"Well yeah… I guess it did, but when Haizaki attacked Tatsuya and came on to Alex, I could tell that he was still pining after someone, and then it just kinda clicked…"

"Wait, Bakagami, how the hell did you put that together?! And then this plan we're hearing about?" Aomine growled, and this time, Akashi didn't demand silence. Almost everyone in the room was staring at Kagami, aside from Himuro, who chuckled.

"Ah, Taiga was always good at this kind of thing back in America. If he saw two people who loved each other, he couldn't help himself. He always had to get them together. He's a basketball idiot, but he's also a major romantic."

Kagami blushed slightly at the words. "It's only a pastime. I just do it when I'm bored, or when the couple in question is particularly infuriating."

"How did you get my number?" Haizaki tilted his head to the side in confusion.

It was then that Kagami looked terrified, even more than when he was getting punched. "I… I looked in Akashi's phone…"

Everyone gulped as they turned to look at Akashi. "Oh. Did you?" He smiled sweetly. "Well then, I guess you will be punished later, Taiga."

Kagami gulped, turning to Nijimura and Haizaki. "I truly am sorry about the method I used, but it was necessary."

Haizaki continued to glare, but Nijimura sighed. "Well… It was with good intentions…"

The raven's lover snorted. "Yeah, and anything we do will be nothing compared to what that little demon will do to him."

Kagami wilted further at the mention of Akashi's punishment, but brightened again. "Anyways, you guys maybe want to join us?"

Nijimura looked at his lover, who nodded. "Sure, why not?"


End file.
